


Truth

by s_n_k_tt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Society has split into two different worlds. Truth and Lies. Eren Yeager lives within the Truth, a society run by three overlords that take advantage of human weaknesses. After breaking the truth he encounters a new life, whether he enters it willingly or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Truth

**Author's Note:**

> ⚖Random idea I got after watching Togainu no Chi  
> ⚖ Beta'ed by my best friend (Tumblr: http://shingekino-tears.tumblr.com/)  
> ⚖ Most likely going to end up Eren being Levi's bitch.  
> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/

Desolate.

Pathetic.

Take your pick on words you want to use to describe this junkyard city.

The broken, bent and beaten live among the liars, cheats and life takers. These are the dregs of society. The casts offs. The rejects. Things that should not be seen by anyone. Thrown into the shadows and left to rot.

Unfortunately for them, humans don’t rot. We build our own society; whether it’s based on lies and exploitation like there’s or ours it based on truth and survival.

In this society you can kill one person and guarantee safety for three minutes before someone else flashes a blade or clenches a fist in order to beat you down.  In order to survive this society you must be good at one of three things.

Strength.

Smarts.

Cowardice.

If you can’t fulfil any of these categories then you are fucked. They might as well find themselves to be someone’s bitch; because that’s the only way people can get others to protect them. Give and take. That’s the one rule of this place. In order to gain something you must give. Whether money, drugs or fucking.

And in this society there are three main positions everyone looks out for.

The Drug lord.

The Blood lord.

The Fuck Lord.

No one truly knew if they existed. But no one dared try to oppose them. They were the over lords of the vermin of society.

* * *

 

His lung’s burned with exhaustion. Not just a heat burn but as in each cell was excreting its own volcano and each one was erupting in his chest. His hand rose to his heart, the hand clenching the fabric of his t-shirt and turning his fingers slowly white.

The wretched heart was doing its best but he could feel the energy leaking slowly out with every running step he took. The blood pulsating drowned out any sound that came from outside his body, but deep in his gut he knew they were closing in on him.

Like a pack of wolves following an injured deer for miles, exhausting, giving it false hope of freedom before sinking their teeth in and ripping the sorry carcass to pieces.

The only problem would be he would be alive when they finished with him. Leave him for the other predators out there.

He parried, swayed and eluded his way through the crowd.

The adrenaline within his veins was distorting his sense of direction. He could be a lamb being chased into the slaughter house. His hearing was gone and all his eyes could do was finding the next gap between the infinite crowds. His instincts had kicked in but they were as useful as a hole in the head.

All he could do was pray to Sina, Maria or Rose that his sense of directions was simply hiding in the back of his mind, leading him on without being properly present. He put all his faith into the final act.

He ditched the main street, flowing around the people and into an alley way but the idea was short lived. His blood was dying down now. The adrenaline was going, his heart was giving in and his lungs were slowly trying to remove their self from his body.

Everything that was helping him survive was leaving him, giving him up as a lost cause and that they might as well shut down before he could feel any real pain. His sense of hearing returned and what he heard made his blood freeze and his muscle liquefy.

He hadn’t lost them. Their cries of frustration and savagery echoed along the walls of the alley way, singing in his ears. The sound of his pain and death. They were mocking him.

He felt his back connect with broken bridge that people would call a dead end. To him it felt like death’s skeletal hand pressing torturously against his skin, edging him forward to his demise instead of life.

Three figures appeared before him.

They might as well have been cloaked in black gowns and carrying scythe. There was a lack of blood to his brain, he couldn’t truly decipher whether they were gods of death or not.

Their “leader” was before him. He dwarfed most people being over six foot. He would have been intimidated by the height difference if he would actually think straight.

“Reiner…”

The name rolled off his tongue. Every part of him had a different mind. His muscles had long given up, leaving him to take his death kneeling instead of standing his ground. His organs were slowing down, ready to end quickly as possible to prevent pain, his mind didn’t know which way was up and his mouth was going to use the last bit of arrogance and pride it had left.

“You remember who we are then? Personally we thought you had been smashed over the head and forgot who we were. We cut you some slack then but since you know who we are you should know your crime”

Crime was a funny word to use. This group was a rival one to his. They had gotten into more fights than things they had stolen. What they were doing to me was a crime. Till he reminded himself that this was a truth society. What you saw and what you knew was the truth and what you did and the consequences were the truth as well.

He knew what he had done. He had stolen and trespassed on theirs. They knew the truth and were going to deliver their own truths.

The muscle the supported his eyelids slowly began to weak, they falling to half lidded which was slowly followed by his neck muscles, collapsing his head forward.

A sign of submission.

Through those half lidded eyes he watched Reiner look behind him at the other two. Bertholdt. Annie. All of them fell under the category of strength.

He had none. He wasn’t strong or smart and his pride would never allow him to be a coward. He refused to be someone’s pet, bitch or whatever. Again, pride.

So he had no one to defend him. His sister would but she wasn’t with him twenty four/seven. As seen by his current predicament.

Movement caught his eyes as Reiner turned back to the fallen prey, his golden eyes meeting the lifeless ones before him.

He could see the muscles tensing underneath the tight white trousers, the brown boot slowly rising from the dirt and moving so fast his brain barely had time to registers between it disappearing from sight and the connecting with his body.

The contact was to his ribs and that once kicked the feeble mass of flesh a meter to the right, rolling another meter.

The volcanoes which once lived in his lungs were candles compared the throbbing, severe heat that was current spreading though his ribs. If the ribs weren’t broken, well then he rather die than go through worse pain than this. If he lived.

Strings of hysterical coughs erupted from his throat, following by his fucking throat deciding to narrow. Saliva tinted red fell from his lips.

He gently rolled onto stomach; every single muscle in his entire body screamed in agony and protest against being used. His body jolted with his rib. Broken. No fucking way on this Earth could pain get worse than this.

He placed his palm against the floor of the alleyway and slowly forced himself on to his hands and knees. His muscles still revolted inside of his but his lungs yelled in appreciation for being able to breathe freely.

That kick had knocked everything back into control of his mind but his mind knew it was too late. He was drained and broken. Like everything in this place. He was no different from the fuckers in the streets. He was broken and useless. No difference.

“Fuck you”

The words rolled off his tongue but these were intentional. These words held every bitter feeling he had for this world and if they were going but out his flame then he might as well go down screaming his hate for life.

His hand launched out to grab the bin beside him, forcing his body to stand to its two feet again. He might be useless but pride was still what he had left.

“We were gonna let you live, or at least not kill you now but since you didn’t appreciate our gesture we’ll finish you off now. Then we see if your fucking group wants to challenge us again.”

The kick was coming. Adrenaline in his veins had started again. His heart was speeding up and the volcanoes were appearing. His eyes slowly closed, bringing his arms up to his head to protect that part. He waited.

And waited.                                                                                                                                         

Nothing.

His eyes slowly opened to the sight of a miracle. A miracle that only all the three goddess could have performed.

The trio were down and beaten. They had not uttered a single sound during the miracle. Reiner was curled up in a bed of rubbish, blood dripping slowly from his nose and I noticed the rats had already taken notice of this fact as well.

He could not see Annie properly; all he saw was her boot and leg sticking out from behind one of the rubbish piles, it moving slightly but stopped. She was in dream land. Bertholdt was close by Reiner, a dint in the large rubbish bin with him limp body just below it. Didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened there.

Then his eyes were drawn to a shadow of a figure which seemed to be looked at each one of the fallen. It tsked in annoyance, wiping a blood hand on a tissue before discarding it in the mountains of rubbish.

From what he could see the male was short. Not short as in an inch short, he meant short as in four inches. Now he knew that they saying “don’t judge a book by its cover” came into play.

The shadow abruptly turned on its heels, stalking towards him. He puts his fists up, the knees slowly bending as his leg parted a little, giving him a default stance of fight or get the fuck out of there.

Then he was on his ass. The pain jerked through his body. Great, another bruise. His gaze slowly moved up to the shadow before him, the head of the shadow slanted down to meet the gaze. Not like he knew where to look exactly. This person looked more like a silhouette with no real features.

“Name”

The voice was like the chocolates his mother use to bring home. Dark, smooth and deliciously bitter to taste.

“What?...”

“Your name you idiotic brat. Do I need to look for a brain around here? I’m sure with the size it could have easily fallen out of your ear”

He was taken back by the tone and the insulting nature of the words. He simply gawped at the male. No way could a female have a voice that rich and deep.

“Fine, let’s try another question. Where’s your nest rat?”

“Erm… Area seven-n, p-point 56”

“What’s your name then brat if your vocal cords are now working?”

But they weren’t. The adrenaline that had kept him going and conscious had once more disappeared. The pain was finally crippling his mind and accompanied with exhaustion he could feel his body closing down. Nothing worked. Nothing wanted to work. He wanted to sleep. The world slowly collapsed into the darkness of his mind and he felt his body slowly flying forward. He waited for impact on the ground.

Again, it never came.

He felt muscles and warmth underneath him, his released a strained groan from the pressure suddenly put on his ribs, a word escaped his lips.

“Eren…”

The warmth vanished as each of his senses did.

* * *

 

His body convulsed, the darkness of dreamland falling away.

His eyes were groggy, full of sleep which he attempted to rub away with the back of his hand but only made it worse. He groaned in frustration, waiting for nature to take its course and allow his tears and blinking to remove it. After five minutes he could see clearly.

He was in his room at their group’s home. He was alive and in one piece. His ribs had been bandaged but still hurt like a bitch. But by the numbness as well it was obvious they had given him medication.

His groan had attracted everyone attention and suddenly his bedroom became more crowded than market day when everything was half its price.

Six faces, each wearing their own expression of confusion and worry came into view. He grimaced at the one Mikasa, his sister, was wearing. It was in her eyes that she wanted to kill Eren. She spoke first though.

“Going to explain to us why you have a broken rib and bruise rear?”

“Fine. I stole some food from Reiner’s hide out, got caught, they kicked the shit out of me then some guy appeared and kicked the shit out of them. And he must have brought me back”

Now Mikasa was going to kill him. She took one step forward, stalking like a predator does its prey but Armin placed an arm over her chest. God bless Armin.

But the way Armin was looking at me made me think I must have grown an extra limb. He moved forward cautiously, placing a finger against my chin and slowly tilted my head, rolling it to expose my neck.

Those sky blue eyes wider than he had seen them before and this gave him fear. What the hell was on his neck that made Armin look so terrified? Armin’s head whipped around, looking directly at Jean.

“Go get those drugs you keep hidden”

“What the fuck Armin? You know I’ve stopped.”

“With the stronger stuff maybe but we all know you have some weak stuff behind the loose brick underneath your bed”

Jean stared at him, his mouth open as words tried to form but it was a complete failure as all the other nodded in agreement. They all knew, but they were hardly close to caring at all. Jean groaned, tensing his shoulder and strode out of the room.

“Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?”

Eren spoke this time, whipping his head away from Armin’s hand as his brow furrowed deeply and he crossed his arms gently across his chest to avoid hurting his ribs any more than he had too.

“Eren, you have a brand mark on your neck. And this one is not one of the Fuck Lords.”

“Well who the fuck is it then?”

Jean returned clutching a small bag of a green substance, passing it to Armin and avoiding eye contact with every single one of them. Armin took the substance gently, grabbing the piece of plastic it was in before moving Eren’s head.

“It matches…”

“So what? I’ve been branded by drugs? What idiot does that?”

“Eren. You mentioned someone before. Did he take out all three of them? Didn’t seem injured at all and is small?”

“Yeah. What are you getting at?”

“Eren. You have been branded by the Drug Lord as his bloody property!”

 

 


	2. You. Are. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the truth society never make assumptions. They will always be a lie in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚖Got this out a day early because I now has a week off.  
> ⚖No smut in this chapter but I'm 95% sure there will be some in the next chapter.  
> ⚖Still down the root of Eren been Levi's bitch.  
> ⚖ Thank you Uial and Anon for noticing my mistake. Archive was acting a little weird when I uploaded it and I thought it wasn't pasting properly so much have clicked it to paste twice. Thanks a lot for the heads up!  
> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr:  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/

Nothing happened for the next three days.

Well nothing life changing happened. Like being kidnapped by this so called “Drug Lord”

Only thing that mainly happened was Mikasa and her mother/over protective sister attitude that left Eren handcuffed to his bed with Mikasa or Jean close by with a knife ready for anyone that would come and collect Eren.

Armin has left shortly after the diagnosis of the situation leaving Eren to bare both the front of the entire group taking chunks out of him like ravenous wolves. Jean appeared to enjoy taking the piss out of him with insulting names that thankfully Mikasa drew the line at that and kicked his ass to area 7 and back.

Eren had been informed of Armin had been out most of time visiting information brokers. And it wasn’t exactly hard to guess what he was gathering information about. Apparently it was when Jean had to ask and have Marco explain it to him.

Eren eyed over the small pages in a child’s book about a wolf in drag and a small girl wearing red walking. In this society school didn’t really matter because it was a lie. It was a lie that it make you better, that it improves life and that it helps you. It’s a lie. It’s a faith. It doesn’t belong in the Truth.

He tossed the book to the side as he attempted to change position in his nest that he had made but it was difficult to get into a good position. The most comfortable ones felt like they were cutting the circulation off in his hand and others were sat so oddly it would leave him with permanent joint problems within twenty minutes.

His free hand brushed the mark on his neck, feeling the slight indent. It wasn’t branded on with heat like they had first thought. It didn’t seem like a tattoo because it still indented. It was a true mystery.

But in reality it was all a mystery. This Drug Lord was just a story to scare the Lie society away. But if he was real… Why would he have protected Eren? Why had he branded him and not taken him straight away?

Too many questions were left unanswered and only time would most likely answer them. Eren wasn’t a patient guy really.

That’s what got him into this trouble to start with. The trio had stolen some personal belongings of his group and instead of waiting he acted on impulse and his emotions and trespassed the moment they were gone.

Of course they would come back within five minutes. It was his luck they would.

If it had been Mikasa she could have fought them off. If it was Armin he would have studied their patterns and hiding places and exits before trespassing. Jean would have probably been a coward and not attempted while the others would follow both Mikasa and Armin’s plan.

He didn’t fit the norm and that was the truth.

* * *

 

It was only evening that they would let Eren wander, allowing him to sit down in the central bit of their little hole in the wall.

It was an abandoned bar that had seen too many violent days. And by how many bedrooms there were they also concluded it much has been a whorehouse as well.

Mikasa didn’t like this fact at first. Her reasons were based on if a man or women forgot it was abandoned and still thought it was a whorehouse and raped one of us because of the incident.

It has been seven years and not once had a man or women come through the door. Also helped that they barricade that Marco made by putting wooden planks across it.

Eren winced as Sasha was placing some ointment on the red raw wrist that he had gotten, he biting his lip to prevent a load of expletives from rolling from his lips.

He had no idea what the ointment was but he wasn’t truly worried since Mikasa expression was relaxed. Well as relaxed as Mikasa face could go when she was attempting to light a fire.

The last part of the sun seeped through the double doors, casting a fading fiery glow on the surfaces all around him and causing Armin’s hair to look like streaks of molten gold.

His gaze from drawn from the liquid gold when Armin spoke quietly.

“I’ve been to every single information broker I know. Not one of them had solid information on the drug lord. Just stories we have all heard.”

“Maybe it’s just some sick joke that someone pulled on Eren. That man could have saved him then left”

This was Connie speaking up; he was cutting bread and some meat he had stolen earlier ready for the fire and their dinner.

“We found his wounds bound and in his own bed. No stranger would know where Eren lives, how to get in, which bedroom is his and also bind his wounds.”

Sasha inputted into the conversation, waving the ointment covered fingers at Connie to emphasis to argument. Connie considered her and her argument before nodding solemnly.

It all dawned on them then. Whoever this person was must have been monitoring Eren and the group for a while.

“It has to be the Drug Lord”

Eren said inaudibly. It wasn’t for the others to hear, even though it was spoken verbally but it was his mind realising that no one could gain that much knowledge. And the last thought that fell into place that he was now property, no matter how much it pissed him off having a mark of an overlord on his body.

He slowly looked up, not even remember looking down at any point and instantly felt every single one of his friend’s muscles tensed, their eyes all riveted on the door. His line of sight fixed on the door and several shadows pressed against the door, the flicker of three lanterns casting them.

The knock he had missed came again before a silvery voice came.

“Is this the home of a Mr Eren Jeager?”

Eren’s jaw clenched as Mikasa quickly and silently snuffed out the small fire she had just produced, the knife poised in Connie’s hand mid chop.

The voice came once more, a little sterner.

“We know you are here Mr Jeager. We have men posted at every exits around this place, some in the underground tunnels as well. You may as well give yourself up or we will be commanded to use force”

Eren slowly rose to his feet, licking his chapped lips with his dry tongue to try and obtain relief on both parts. All of them were shooting daggers at him to stay silent but deep down they knew they were fucked if they did.

“Who are you?”

The voice didn’t reply for a while, mumbling and muffled voices heard outside before it came again.

“We are the scouts for the Drug Lord. He has given you three days to pack any belongings and say good bye to your friends or family.”

Eren’s eyebrow furrowed, his eyes narrowing. It was the drug lord and they had come to collect him. He wasn’t fucking going.

He felt the surge of adrenaline in his blood and his instincts kicked in. He was an animal in a trap and he wanted freedom, whether he had to kill to get it or not.

He snatched the knife from Connie’s hand, not being too difficult since Connie was still stuck in a trance. Mikasa and Armin obviously were broken from their trance by Eren’s movements as they simultaneously cried “Eren” as Eren disappeared towards the back door.

Footsteps were following Eren that belonged to rest of his group but the blood pumping in his ears was slowly drowning out the sound. He removed the door beamed blocking the door and kicked it with all the force he had. The feeble hinges didn’t stand a chances against the force, Eren deeply hoping that someone was just flattened by the door but he wasn’t about to lose time finding out.  

He didn’t bother to be cautious like other would have. The adrenaline in his blood was working for instincts and not for common sense. Not like Eren had much anyway but the small percent he used now and then was not working at all.

He rushed from the home he had and into the decomposing rubbish filled alleyway, the putrid smell of years’ worth of human waste and rubbish plunging his senses into overdrive.

The darkness of night had already fallen, leaving him with only moon light to give him a little bit of eyesight. He was thankful for that.

Mid run he felt something grab his arm; a shadowed figure wearing a hooded jacket appeared from a rubbish pile. The grip on his arm was like having a vice so he did the only this he could.

The knife was in the male’s chest.

Five times.

Ten times.

Eren had no idea how many times he had stabbed the stranger. He only stopped when the grip fell from his arm. The adrenaline rush was slowly departed from his blood bringing the unholy feeling of realisation.

He flung the knife into the rubbish pile like the thing was sudden on fire and scolding his hands with the tainted metal. Thick crimson liquid slowly dyed his hands the colour of a murderer, he quickly rubbing his hand on his clothes.

His clothes were already saturated with blood as he tried to feed more blood into the fabric; the fabric sticking to his skin like his had just swum in a sea.

His mind was full and blank at the same time, the iris and pupil deeply constricted in fear. This man was dead. Dead because of him.

In so much torment Eren didn’t notice the four figures from before closing in on him, nor did he feel a needle slip through his skin and inject the unknown substance in.

All happened so fast. His body felt like it was made from iron and stone, the feeling of falling, the hearing of his name on his friend’s lips then the feeling of flying against something warm.

 

* * *

 

Eren expected to wake up in one of three places.

One: At the gates of heaven.

Two: In his own bed where his friends would be around him.

Three: Chained up in the dungeon of the Drug Lord.

 

The last one was more viable than the others but all were wrong. Well the last one was half wrong.

He woke up in a room belonging to the Drug Lord but it wasn’t a dungeon. Far from it.

He didn’t believe something as pristine actually existed within this society.

The bed he was current laying on was the softest his ass and back had every rested one (but then again he didn’t have much experience in soft beds) and was laidened with a silver colour quilt with complementary pillows that his head was currently submerged in.

He couldn’t identify a single crack, tear or wear in the cream wall paper, the chimney breast papered in a light grey.

Eren couldn’t find a single piece wrong with it. From the airiness of the room from the large windows to the furniture which was dotted around the room.

After five minutes contemplating about moving he finally rolled out of the luxury comfort his body had grown to love and went to explore the light colour wardrobe that stood silently in the corner of the room.

He threw it open, not really expecting anything. Maybe a few coat hangers, some spare shoes and bits of rubbish but his eyes fell on a whole wardrobe. Fabrics and colours he only had gazed at through the glass of the shop currently hung up before him.

As he began to look between them he realised they were all different sizes. In other words this meant this room was not purposely for him but a guest room with things to fit who ever stayed in it.

However he took out a plain black t-shirt out and a pair of white tight trousers before scouting for his underwear within the different drawers. He found some after his third drawer searching; slipping off the nightwear someone had put on him and slipped into his new clothes, pulling on his knee high loose black boots before proceeding towards the door, which flung open and the silvery voice from before echoed from it.

“You’re awake! That’s brilliant news.”

The voice matched the appearance perfectly. She had shortish ginger hair which fell into synchronisation with the amber eyes that stared widened and delighted at him.

She was shorter to than him but he did not doubt her strength since he could see developed muscles on her arms.

Then it hit like a punch to the gut.

“I killed someone…”

Petra eye’s slowly decreased in radius, till they looked somewhat normal before she slowly nodded.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself. You were being chased and suddenly you had been attacked. It was your fight or flee instinct.”

Before Eren could speak a voice came from the hallway. If he had to describe this one it would definitely be smug.

“Well those who die deserve to if they don’t have the strength or smarts to live”

Petra’s head snapped around, she leaning back a bit to look down the corridor.

“Shut up Oluo. You’re sounding more and more like Levi and the only person who suits sounding like Levi IS Levi”

She leaned forward again, her head turning back Eren and gave him a half smile before the voice came again, Petra’s face screwing up into the one of annoyance, her eyebrow twitching slightly at the voice.

“No I don’t, I’m just simply stating what I believe is the tr-“

The sentence didn’t finish as Eren saw Petra smirk, she speaking to him then.

“Sorry about him. You probably have a lot of questions but no point answering them on an empty stomach.”

Before he could respond his wrist was caught, dragging him out of the room and down the corridor. The corridor was in similar condition to the room but lacked any real furniture. There were multiple closed doors and if he was staying here for a while, he could explore.

They passed a man he guessed was Oluo, he attempting to wipe blood from his tongue and lips. Obviously bit it while talking. ‘Idiot’ was the first thing that came to Eren’s mind.

Eren was usually good with directions but with so many doors, twists, turns and rooms they went through he no longer had any idea where he was. Well he didn’t to start with but now he was pretty much fucked.

They arrived at a room he suspected to be a dining room. There was a varnished dark brown table with several chairs mismatched to the table and each other. His attention was caught by Petra turning to him.

“Sorry about this. The usual dining room is being redecorated so we have to make do with this one for the time.”

She yanked him once more and forced him into his seat. Okay, he now knew not to fight her if that was simple strength she had before moving someone. He knew how to street fight but it seemed Petra knew fighting by being properly taught it.

“Just a simple breakfast this morning then I’ll answer the questions I can.”

Eren slowly nodded; finally dormant he began to look around the room. This one had a few cracks I the ceiling and wasn’t properly papered. It was a storage room by the look of stray boxes shoved into the corner.

It was a comfortable silence between them but also allowed them to hear the clatter of trays from behind a door and several curses. The guy from before opened the door, allowing another male in who was carrying some trays, placing them down in front of Petra and Eren.

“Levi sent a message that he will be arriving in around 3 hours and the deal was a success”

Petra nodded; taking the cup of tea that came with her breakfast and took a sip.

“That’s good then. I’ll be in the office later when I’ve answered Eren’s questions.”

The male nodded, heading back as Oluo shot Eren a look saying ‘Don’t try anything’ before disappearing with the other male through the door.

Eren dug into his breakfast. Bacon, eggs and sausages were all luxury foods he hadn’t tasted for seven years, not since his mother had died because they were hard to steal. Most days he would have toast and sometime porridge if they had stolen some milk and oats.

The breakfast was gone within seven minutes, he making sure to mop up any thing that remained with his bread.

Petra looked more than surprised.

“Have you actually ever eaten?”

Eren looked at her, a faint blush falling over his cheeks at the question as he scratched the back of his neck.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had this kind of breakfast.”

Petra nodded and it was Eren turn to be surprised. How much did they actually known about him since she wasn’t asking any questions.

She left a bit of egg and her toast when she finally gave a face that said ‘she-had-finished’.

“Questions then Eren”

The first one that rolled off his lips without even thinking.

“Who is Levi?”

He suspected one of the Drug Lord’s workers or a lover of Petra if Oluo was trying to act like Levi to get her attention.

“He’s the Drug Lord”

Eren spluttered his tea, choking a little and getting an alarmed look from Petra. His ideas had been far from right.

“Did you hurt any of my friends…?”

Petra looked at him closely before shaking her head.

“No. Levi put in strict orders when we came to get you we mustn’t hurt anyone. We fled instead of facing them with you.”

Eren nodded. He was thankful for that but it forced another question to come instead. Strict orders to not let anyone get hurt? What kind of weirdo was this Drug Lord?

“Why did he want me?”

Petra stayed quiet for a while, staring down at her tea as she swirled it around and around before finally speaking.

“I don’t actually know and that’s the truth. He said something about you being cornered and him intervening with it.”

Eren nodded slowly. So not even Dru- Levi’s staff knew what had happened. Petra’s voice pulled him from his mind once more.

“Any more questions?”

Eren was about to shake his head before nodding.

“How did this mark get on me? It’s not branded, tattooed or drawn on”

“Oh! That is one of Hanji’s experiments. It made from a drug which stains the skin and can’t be removed without a specific solution.”

Eren subconsciously rubbed the mark on his neck. Drugs. It should have been an obvious answer really. Another question now.

“Who is Hanji?”

Petra’s face slowly began to bare a smirk, as she placed her finger to her lips.

“Don’t say her name too loud or she will appear. She’s the one who make different concentrations of drugs, also experiments to find drugs with better effects and most likely more addicting since this is a business.”

“Am I allowed to go explore?”

Petra looked up at him with cautious and suspicious eyes. She was calculating every single call of him before slowly nodding.

“Don’t try to escape or find any weapons. You won’t get very far”

He was out of his seat the moment she finished talking, giving a nod to her rules and warning as he moved out of the door.

* * *

 

3 hours passed and he had met all four of the special section that helped the Drug Lord (yet to meet Hanji but Petra assured him you didn’t want to do that until Levi was around) as well as investigating at least twenty rooms on both floors but he was sure there was a few more. Some were filled with books; some were storage but most were bedrooms. Seven had personal belonging so it was obvious the staff lived there.

Petra had soon found him, he being shocked at how easily he had been found but realised she had probably been here a long time and knew her way around.

Again, she grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him towards a larger sort of main hall way where several men were moving crates into it.

On each crate was a different name and a number and he had a feeling what was inside.

He didn’t see Levi. Well he never had seen Levi before. Well he had but he was just a shadow then and Eren was high on pain. What he meant to say he couldn’t see his mental image of Levi anywhere.

That was till Petra spoke.

“Levi!”

Then Eren located him by the male who swung his head around at the mention of his name.

Now he realised how wrong he was.

He pictured the man tall, with scars, tattoos, piercing with over developed muscles and filthy.

What met his eyes was nothing. He was only just taller than Petra, no visible scars, extremely clean and wore a white shirt, cravat, black smart trouser, shoes and a formal black jacket.

The only thing that was correct was when the jacket was removed. He had two sleeves of tattoos which seemed to cover his chest even though it wasn’t visible and along had several piercings in his left ear.

Petra spoke again as she took his jacket, looking more happy than Eren had been her while he had been here.

“Eren is awake and here”

With the words she nodded to him.

Levi’s head followed her nod, resting on Eren’s gaze. The oceanic eyes fell on Levi’s.

Cold. Stone. Smoky.

Three words that only brushed the edge of the true word he did not know.

Before he knew it the short male was in front of him, tsking as he looked up at him.

“You were shorter in the alleyway brat.”

The voice he would have said was like the old liqueurs in his old home. Whiskey or brandy. Deep and rich but also powerful and alluring.

His jaw opened and closed twice, unable to retort something back. Something fell from his lips that his brain didn’t process.

“You were a lot taller in the alleyway.”

He could feel all the muscles tense around him, the breaths being held at the response he would get.

He got a tsk in return. He thought that’s all he get but before he knew it he was on his ass, giving out a yelping at the pain shooting through his rear as he moved to rub it, glaring up defiantly at Levi who looked down at him now.

He walked past Eren, taking long strides for such short legs before calling over his shoulder.

“Come on brat, your room is this way”

Eren rubbed his rear one more time, Petra reaching out a hand but he politely declined, forcing his body to stand on two legs before turning on his heel. He dashed after the male, slowing down once he was half a meter away from Levi.

They didn’t say anything, giving an awkward silence before Eren finally couldn’t contain it any longer.

“Why did you take me from my home?”

Levi halted and so did Eren, watching Levi’s head intently. He only now saw the black military uppercut the male adorned and Eren hated to admit looked good on him.

The hair rolled as Levi’s face appeared, his stone eyes slanted to the corner of his eyes giving Eren a narrowed eyes side glance.

“Because this society is give and take. I gave you a chance of living so I get to choose what I take from you. And that is you.”

Levi continued.

“You belong to me now brat, you better understand that clearly above everything else.

You.

Are.

Mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚖ I really have a thing for a tattooed and pierced Levi. (I'm indulging)  
> ⚖ Gonna find time to design to logo for Levi and also may attempt at basic idea for his sleeves.  
> ⚖ Please bookmark, kudo and comment/review^^

**Author's Note:**

> ⚖ When Eren says "Area seven, point 56" the Area would be like the town or city and point 56 would be the house number. There are no streets in this so every house is given a number. 1 would be the center of the town/city and as the number increases the further away the house is from the center.  
> ⚖ I'm gonna also find some time to design Levi brand mark.


End file.
